Percabeth One Shot
by TheOneAndOnlyHope
Summary: A little One Shot on your favourite PJO couple! I hope you like...


**Hey guys this is a Percabeth One Shot I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy or Annabeth but the rest are mine.**

* * *

**Annabeth POV**

One of the many things I hated about having to attend an all girls boarding school was the fact that all of them were obsessed with boys! Most of the girls sent here were only attending because they'd been too preoccupied with boys in their other schools. The solution to that is not to make them quit cold turkey! It makes the problem even worse... for me! It was because of this obsession that I rarely attended the social gatherings that were held by my roommate down in the rec room.

My roommate was nice enough, I suppose. Haley was your basic blonde beauty. She had a round face, cute dimples, and bright blue eyes. She reminded me of a toddler sometimes with both her looks and her disposition. She wasn't a dumb blonde, nor was she a smart one. Haley, like the others, had an extreme case of what I called "boy fever" and most of our conversations had to do with her crush of the hour. Besides that one fatal flaw of hers, she was pretty sweet and helpful, not too messy or nosy either like some girls I knew.

"Oh come on, Annabeth." She whined one day, "Please just come with me to this one party?" She put on her pouty puppy dog face, that under normal circumstances I may have given into.

"Sorry, Haley. I can't today." It was probably best I didn't tell her that the reason I wasn't going to the party was because a certain Seaweed Brain was coming to pick me up for a date. Hopefully most of the girls would be at the party, and would never catch a glimpse of my boyfriend.

"Pretty please? I'll give you candy."

"The last time I checked I wasn't a pre-pubescent girl you were trying to sneak into your van." Haley rolled her eyes and jumped up onto my bed.

"Annabeth, you need to get out of this room. Like, now. It's vital towards your health." She said with an extremely serious face. I set aside my book for the moment to humor her.

"How so?"

"Social interaction is an important part of living. You can't spend every Saturday locked in this room reading books." Little did she know, Percy usually snuck in the window while she was downstairs socializing. My invisibility hat came in real handy when Haley decided to unexpectedly return.

"Says who?" She just rolled her eyes.

"It'll be really fun! I heard some of the boys from the high school down the road are gonna drop by." Ok, coincidence maybe. Goode High was down the road.

"And why would they do that, exactly?"

"Because, you know Lily down the hall?" Haley said her name with a grimace, as though the very mention of that, for lack of a better word, slut, would give her a deadly disease.

"Yes, I'm quite familiar."

"Well, apparently her cousin, who hates her by the way, lost a bet with her and now he's bringing some friends of his along with him." I considered this. It might be pretty entertaining to watch the girls in our class drool over a couple of guys that really didn't want to be there in the first place. It was only noon, Percy wasn't supposed to come pick me up for another half hour. With a sigh, I set aside my book and stood up.

"Ok, I give. I'll hang out for a little while, but then I'm leaving." Haley bounced on my bed with excitement.

"It's about time!" She threw me a pair of denim shorts and (coincidentally enough) my Camp Half-Blood T-shirt, "Put those on and lets go!" She commanded. I did as she asked and within a few minutes we were out of the room and downstairs.

The rec room was a pretty basic setup. It had a pool table, TV, chairs and such scattered about. At the back of the room was a big counter with barstools where someone had put a cooler and snacks and girls were munching on chips and drinking Cokes. By now basically every girl in our dorm was here. Sadly, that included Lily.

I really hated that girl, Lily. She was tall with dark hair and dark eyes. Every Sunday her Mommy signed her out so that she could freshen up her fake tan. Never once was she seen without her designer jeans and shirts and such. For some reason I was her target of the day, not that I cared of course. I could have that girl writhing in pain on the carpet before anyone could say "Burn!"

"So, Annie," She sneered from her place on the couch, "You decided to come out of your room for once." I smiled at her, acid in my eyes.

"Well I just couldn't resist staying away from you for so long, Lily. Please, tell us again how your last boyfriend broke up with you." We all knew how the last boy Lily managed to rope in had been caught cheating on her.

"At least I've had a boyfriend," She retaliated. Yeah, I decided it would be best not to mention Percy, as that would lead to an all out girl talk (something I'd rather refrain from doing). So I just rolled my eyes and picked up a can of coke.

"So when are the boys getting here, Lily?" One of her cohorts asked with a cliche flip of the hair.

"Any minute now, they said they'd be here around a quarter after." And just like that, a silver car pulled up to the school with what looked like... five guys in it. Five guys amongst a total of twenty (well, nineteen excluding me) male-deprived girls? Oh dear, what have I gotten myself into?

As most of my classmates piled at the window to get a good look, I busied myself with my drink.

"Lily, your cousin is smokin'!"

"Well, yeah, but look at his blonde friend!"

"I've never been one for redheads, but that boy..."

"Check out the one with the black hair, his eyes are gorgeous!"

"Oh my gosh, you're totally right! I've never seen eyes that green!"

My head snapped up. Green eyes? Black hair? No way... I pushed through the crowd of girls to get a good look for myself. There, amidst four other boys that I recognized from Percy's swim team, was Percy himself in his usual jeans and a t-shirt. The poor guy looked really uncomfortable. Lily's cousin had probably warned him about all the crazed girls at this school, and he was worried about my wrath.

What can I say? I'm the jealous type.

Everyone rushed back to their supposedly casual looking poses as the boys from Goode entered the school. I took a seat at the large counter in the back where I wouldn't be easily noticed to watch as the madness unfurled.

The second the five of them walked in, everyone went absolutely silent in awe. Lily was the only one that moved to get up and greet her cousin, a tall boy with the same hair and eyes as her.

"Hey Jacob!" She said and hugged him. Behind her back, Jacob made a gagging motion to his friends. They all smiled, especially Percy.

"Uh, hey Lily." Jacob said, "These are some guys from the team, Greyson, Robbie, Troy, Danny, and Percy." I'd met these guys before when I went to one of Percy's swim meets. I couldn't help but smile when he said Percy. Seaweed Brain was hiding in the back of the group.

"You know, I'd better go look for A-" Percy got cut off as Lily pulled his arm into the room.

"Looks like Ms. Queen Bee has claimed the hottest one for herself." Haley muttered as she pulled up a stool next to me. My poor Percy, along with his friends, were being interrogated by groups of crazed girls. I'd say this whole thing was bordering on child abuse.

"Oh, I don't think so." I said as Percy disentangled himself from the group of giggling girls. That's when he caught sight of me, and his eyes lit up brighter than the sea.

"Oh my gosh, he's coming over here!" Haley squealed, "Does my hair look ok?" I didn't answer because at that moment, Percy came up and leaned on the side of the counter next to me.

"So, what's your name?" He asked, a teasing light in his eyes. Haley looked like she was about to have a heart attack. It was a well known fact I wasn't one for flirting.

"Annabeth," I said, "And you're Percy?" He grinned and winked.

"The one and only." By now, over half of the girls in the room were watching us, most were glaring at me. The guys on Percy's team were just smiling, "So Annabeth," He continued as he leaned just a bit closer to me, "Do you believe in love at first sight? Or do I need to walk by again?" I let out a sound somewhere between a snort, Grover's bleat, and laugh.

"Really? Is that the best you can do?" Ok, now all eyes were on the two of us. Awkward...

Percy rolled his eyes, "I'm giving you my best stuff here, beautiful." I tsked at him.

"Well you're gonna have to do better than that if you want a date with me." I said and hopped down from my stool.

"Oh really?" He said.

"Yes, really."

"Well then, I guess I just have to..." Instead of finishing that sentence, he reached out, pulled me into his arms and kissed me like there was no tomorrow (which in a demigods life, that's normally the case).

I would have given anything to see what Lily's face looked like at that point. But I was a little bit distracted by his fingers in my hair and trailing up and down my spine. Di immortales this boy was a good kisser.

It wasn't a particularly long kiss, but it was heated enough to make up for that.

"Annabeth!" Lily shouted, "What do you think you're doing?" She was turning purple, ha!

"Kissing my boyfriend," I answered, "Now if you'll excuse us..." I grabbed his hand and towed him out of there before Haley could start interrogating me.

"Don't start making out in my car!" Jacob yelled after us.

You know, maybe flaunting Percy around my dorm might not be so bad...

* * *

**How was it? I hope you guys liked it because if you don't ill probs stop writing because It's embarassing**

**READ AND REVIEW! **

**-Hopexx**


End file.
